


Harry Potter and the Blue Phone Box

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, Deja Vu, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs into a familiar face, or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Blue Phone Box

Harry Potter and the Blue Phone Box

Harry walked down the streets of London one day and came across a strange blue police phone box. An even stranger man stepped out of it wearing a suit and neck tie.

Said man looked at him and smiled. "Would you like to go on an adventure?" the man asked him.

Harry smirked. "I've have enough adventures in my life."

The strange man wasn't discouraged. "What if I told you we'd be traveling in time?"

Harry shook his head. "Been there, done that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run." Harry nodded to the man and began to walk off, but then something hit him and he turned around. "Hold on a tic, do I know you? What's your name?"

The man looked Harry up and down, the boy didn't look familiar, but then again his life doesn't always play out in the right order. "I don't believe we've met. I'm the Doctor, and you?"

Harry shook his head when he realized he was wrong. "Harry Potter." With that he walked away and the Doctor returned to his box.


End file.
